


Intense

by fandomfluffandfuck



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: A.K.A. Bucky Is Really In Love With Steve's Cock, Aftercare, Barebacking, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Cock Slut, Cock Warming, Crying During Sex, Daddy Kink, Dom Steve Rogers, Dom/sub, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feminization, Humiliation, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Non-Verbal Sub Bucky, Size Kink, Sub Bucky Barnes, Subspace, They Have Safe Words I Just Forgot To Mention It - I'm Sorry, Top Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:20:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24612934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomfluffandfuck/pseuds/fandomfluffandfuck
Summary: Bucky needs Steve to take him out of his head after a stressful day, or more importantly Bucky needs his dom to take him out of his head. What better way for his dom to do that then with some cock warming?A.K.A. 3.6k words of cock warming
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 9
Kudos: 311
Collections: Bucky oriented fics, Steve oriented fics





	Intense

Bucky had asked for this. 

He had to remind himself of that again when one of Steve’s hands moved from where it was petting his stomach soothingly to stroking his erection slowly as if to make sure Bucky was still hard. As if he could go soft from this.

Earlier in the evening (if it was still the same fucking day, he had no idea) Bucky had returned to their shared apartment that evening stressed out enough the second he had found Steve meandering about the kitchen he had dropped to his knees. Crumbling beneath his dom’s gaze at his feet. He didn’t want to deal with the rest of the world right now, usually he would tell Steve about what was happening (and would later) but right then he just didn’t want to be in his own head. 

Steve had instantly stopped what he had been doing, subconsciously reaching down to pet his sub’s hair and coo before registering what had really just happened. 

“Buck?” He asked, avoiding any endearments for now to keep him up enough to explain himself. Bucky hears himself keen quietly, he doesn’t want to talk, he wants to float. He pushes his head into Steve’s hand like a lonely kitten instead, he just needs his dom. 

Steve doesn’t move other than to resume the petting for a while, weighing his options. He doesn’t want to do anything to make his sub more upset but he needs at least some of the picture before he can initiate the proper scene. 

“You gotta tell me what’s up before I let you go sweetheart,” Steve threatens softly. 

“I don’ wanna be here” Bucky responds in a soft heartbreaking tone. Steve thinks that over, usually in a scene “here” refers to being present and not swallowed up in subspace but… well, of course Bucky wants to be here with him in the apartment otherwise he wouldn’t be, right?

“Hey,” He calls, smiling when his sub tilts his head back to look at him. “Do you not want to be in your head, sweets? Or…” 

Steve’s answer comes quickly in the form of a loud whine and a breathy but hesitant, “don’ wanna think, sir.” Steve nods, humming to let his sub know that it’s okay for him to want that right now, nearly breaking what Bucky needs him to be as “sir” and chuckles at how readily Bucky falls against his legs with a soft sigh. 

“Right” he begins, making sure to deepen his voice into a more dominant tone, crouching briefly to scoop Bucky up in his arms bridal style before starting to walk to their bedroom. The short walk is enough time for him to decide what Bucky needs right now. He figures he might as well tell Bucky, gauge how far down he is already, or if he knows he needs something else, “I think I’m going to open you up real slow sugar, then let you sit on my cock while I get caught up on some stuff okay? You’re gonna haveta be quiet and still yeah?”   
Bucky mewls, kissing Steve’s pulse point on his neck nodding his head against the heated skin. 

A response like that (no words, no counterpoints of complaint) places Bucky pretty far down already, so Steve is confident he’s made the correct decision. Cockwarming isn’t something Bucky enjoys in most moods because it’s too intense for his sensitive little sub but it always takes him so far out of his head he usually can’t even move himself around without falling or looking like a newborn deer. He always melts completely, Steve grins, he can’t wait to see his guy out of his mind with pleasure. 

Steve makes sure to set Bucky down on the bed as gently as possible, audibly sighing at the sight he makes. Wide eyes pleading for his help, hair fanned out like a halo around his head, hands drifting up to Steve without his consent- entirely needy. 

Steve is so ready to take care of his needy boy. 

Carefully, as if Bucky is made of materials even more fragile than lace and glass the blond devests him of his clothing. Not taking the time to properly or even half-assed fold his sub’s clothes, Steve touches him everywhere. Petting every inch of skin with the same softness he used to get rid of his clothes. 

His treatment calms Bucky, already beginning to go lax under Steve’s heavy palms, his sighs slip out involuntarily sounding almost musical. Bucky’s dom grins, how’d he get so lucky?

He pets Bucky long enough that he himself starts to get squirmy, meaning even though Bucky seems to be pinned down under his own weight today and isn’t squirming, mentally, he probably is. Keeping one hand placed directly in the middle of Bucky’s chest for the brunett's comfort, Steve uses the other to reach over to their nightstand and find the half used tube of lube. He then slicks up three of his fingers, still leaning against and touching Bucky has much as he possibly can.

Shimmying down his boy’s body Steve takes the time to press little kisses into some of the hard planes of now relaxed muscle. He hides his smile in the delicate skin of Bucky’s thigh when he hears his sub begin to pant out a few high, feminine whines at the touches. He acquiescences to his nonverbal want, plunging the tip of one finger into his hole after testing the give of the muscle and finding it still pliant from the early morning they had. More noises bubble up from Bucky’s throat. 

Encouraged Steve slips his finger in deeper, when it’s up to the third knuckle a shockingly loud keen comes from his sub. Chuckling he adds another in an answer to the short, desperate jerking thrusts of Bucky’s hips. He waits, allowing his boy to become familiar with the slight stretch before again pushing the entirety of both fingers into his quivering hole. More panting greets the intrusion. 

A third finger fully inside Bucky makes his head fall to the side, mouth falling open in a soundless scream, Steve softly rubs his prostate and is rewarded with a choked moan. Humming he gives in pressing against the gland a few more times before he quits playing, extracting his slick fingers to the loud sound of a pitiful whine. 

“Hush, sub. You’re gonna get my cock soon don’t be greedy.” Steve rumbles darkly into the twitching muscles of Bucky’s stomach, letting his chuckle echo around them at the needy noise his promise elicits. 

He crawls predatorily up Bucky’s prone body to devour his lips as he pulls Bucky upright, flipping them so he can rest his back on the headboard. Steve welcomes Bucky into his lap after he’s settled, lifting him like a rag doll. 

Dreamily Bucky thinks that’s how Steve would position a sex doll, only caring about what he needs and wants knowing the doll is only there to serve. He whimpers, feeling himself start to drool slightly at the idea of just being this. Just a warm hole for his dom to use when he feels like it. 

“Use m’” Bucky vaguely hears himself garble out, it sounds like he’s been throat fucked, he shivers. Wanting. 

“Use you, sweetheart?” Steve groans into his shoulder, Bucky can feel his grin widen as he speaks again. “Oh, I fully plan to. You are not gonna go anywhere, do anything until I’m done with you. You’re gonna sit here and look pretty, ya’ know why sweets?” 

Bucky’s brain is goo. He lets his head fall back to the opposite side from where Steve’s pressing filthy kisses to the side of his neck, reveling in the fact that Steve’s the only reason he’s upright. Steve’s barely touched him and he’s already helpless. 

“I asked you a question sugar” He drawls thickly, letting one big palm come up and press teasingly at his neck. Bucky fucking chokes on his spit. 

He cries out, high and reedy. 

“Nnno” barely slips out of his mouth, his tongue too thick. 

“You’re gonna sit on my big cock- which I know you fucking love, slut, stretching out your little hole-” He emphasizes, sticking a thick finger back in his hole. Laughing deeply at how hard Bucky clenches down on it. “You are gonna do that because…” He makes Bucky roll his head to the other side and speaks right into his lax mouth, “you get so dumb on my cock I know you won’t be able to do anything I don’t make you. Slut.” 

The last word is spoken harshly, hitting Bucky right in the stomach making his toes clench. He squeals, it’s so true. He’s such a slut. Trying to agree he clenches tighter around his dom’s finger, needing more now that he’s been reminded what the main goal of this is. 

Steve laughs again, Bucky flushes, he needs it bad and he knows Steve knows just how bad he really does need this. His words show that.

Taking his finger away is met with Bucky’s “impolite” whine but followed with the slick sounds of Steve using the hand that was just inside his sub to get himself ready. Bucky helplessly groans when he thinks about how if he really could get wet l̶i̶k̶e̶ ̶a̶ ̶r̶e̶a̶l̶ ̶s̶l̶u̶t̶ Sir would be using his own slick to get himself ready, he wiggles as much as his mushy muscles will allow him to. 

Steve doesn’t verbally reprimand him, just places a quick slap to the side of his hip and pushes up into Bucky. 

Bucky is going to bite through his lip. If Steve hasn’t forgotten what he said earlier (Sir hasn’t and never will) he’s not allowed to make noise, not when he’s warming Sir’s cock. But he might explode from being stuffed full, full of whiney whimpers that Sir calls “slutty” or “pitiful” to watch Bucky turn red and squirm and full of cock. Cock that’s literally going to split him in half if he moves. 

Steve holds his hips tighter, letting out a hefty groan. Bucky stops clenching so hard, realizing he’s doing that at the same second he realizes Sir is only halfway in him. This time he’s entirely at his own mercy and can’t swallow down the wail that’s ripped from him. 

Steve presses a sloppy kiss to his ear and whispers hotly into it, “suuugar, you haveta stay quiet or ‘m going to leave you all achy all night. An’ I know that’s not the kinda crazy out of your head you wanna be.” 

Bucky’s entire fucking conscience whites out at that because at the same fucking time Steve pulls his sub down by the hips and makes him fully take his entire cock. 

He’s gonna die on Sir’s cock. 

He can’t fucking do anything but breath in short, sharp bursts that are dangerously close to sobs and breaking the one of the two rules he’s got right now. His head thashes back and forth, silently crying when Steve grabs the TV remote and turns on some program. 

The shifting makes Bucky more aware of where he’s pressed into Steve. All his weight on top of Sir and forcing his ass to press thickly into his groin. He can feel his dom’s hip bones, the baby soft skin of his lower stomach, and the thick thatch of hair around the base of his cock. Most importantly though he can feel all of Sir’s throbbing, massive cock in him. 

Buck melts back into Steve’s chest, letting Sir do his “catching up” while he keeps his cock nice and warm. 

\- - -

He’s aware of nothing but the pulsating cock shoved into him. 

The TV isn’t a noise he can register. The air of the room having gone humid with their body heat and sweat isn’t brushing thickly against him like it is to Steve. The sheets that usually make him moan when he’s under (they’re a ridiculously high thread count thanks to Pepper insisting they feel modern luxuries that didn’t exist during the Depression) aren’t felt against where his calves and feet are resting outside Steve’s legs. 

He isn’t aware of how about thirty minutes ago Steve had done that- sensing how gone Bucky was he’d moved his sub’s legs from being bracketed by his own to being spread as they could be. Resting outside the dom’s, Bucky was entirely exposed; he was too gone to blush at the time. He’d just panted wetly when the change of position crammed more of Sir’s cock into him. 

\- - - 

After a while he feels maybe a touch more lucid. Embarrassingly the thing that does it is Sir’s cock, the last thing he registers is feeling it pulse in him before he had gone entirely blank. Like black-out blank. 

Now his eyelashes flutter like they’re going to open but all he does is swallow the excess drool pooling in his mouth, head tilted to the ceiling he suddenly swears he can feel it getting bigger, minutely growing with the constant flow of blood to his cock. 

He knows, faintly, that he’s just cock drunk and Sir’s cock isn’t expanding inside him. (There’s no way after the eternity they’ve been here that Steve’s erection is getting harder.) Though the mere idea of getting split apart like that (again he faintly, barely, registers that anything even a larger than Sir’s cock by a couple millimeters would probably actually damage his insides) pulls the first noise out of him in the hour and a half he’s spent on Sir’s cock. 

Steve sturs pulling himself easily away from the recently started episode of some cooking show, he really didn’t care about it but had incidently been sucked into, that had just happened to be having a marathon today. He pauses his petting of Bucky’s stomach, knowing if his sub made a noise he’s present enough to know that he’s done something wrong. He lets tension build.

He leans down, making a show of turning back to the TV like he’s not interested at all in what’s going on with his sub. 

Brushing his lips against his ear he growls lowly, “I’m not done with you yet ya’ know?”

He lets his eyes wander to Bucky’s face, there’s no way he won’t be able to watch the effect of his words. He’d never forgive himself. His sub’s face is pure euphoria, his head has been tilted up at the ceiling for some time but his mouth is newly open, drool collecting at the corners. The soft noise he makes is one of pure desperation, crawling out of his throat and echoing in the low hum of the room. The muscles of his face that had been curled tight with stress when he’d come to Steve hours earlier are entirely smoothed out. He feels a swell of pride at being able to do that for his boy. 

He can’t help himself now. He really wants to play with his sub now that he’s (unconsciously) broken a rule. 

The hand he’d been using to pet his sub resumes moving but not over his stomach, over his cock. He chuckles at the choked moan that comes from Bucky. The other hand he takes from Bucky’s hip (it’s already beginning to bruise from the slap he’d given it earlier) and puts it on his jaw. Bucky’s eyes flicker open hazily. The ocean horizon color of his eyes has been swallowed by the oil spill of his pupils and cast over by clouds of subspace. 

He shoves a finger into his boy’s willing mouth. A hum of a whine is muffled by the digits, Sir pets his tongue slightly cooing at him. When another digit joins the first Bucky is hit in the stomach by how much he needs to cum.

It had crept up on him, the need. 

But now that he can conceptualize the feeling of Sir’s cock in him again it’s the only other thing he knows. His gut is tangled tight and hot, begging his mind to tell Sir. He can’t. All he can do is whimper around the fingers in his mouth and weakly shove (it’s not even a shove really) his ass against the cock filling him. 

Luckily Steve gets it, he’s a good dom- he knows. He can read Bucky like a book he’s had memorized for centuries. He pumps his fingers in and out of Bucky’s mouth, pressing down on his tongue the way he knows makes Bucky think of getting his throat fucked. Doing it until he can match his fingers to the not-enough loose strokes his fist has around Bucky’s cock. He can’t help the smirk when he hears a soft wail get stuck in his throat. 

He’s gonna let Bucky cum, he has to. Since about an hour in his sub’s gorgeous dick has been dripping pre-cum down his shaft and onto the sheets reminiscent of how much his sub drools when he loses himself. If he didn’t Bucky would be stuck under until he does, this kind of intense play just does that to his sub- it’s endearing. He’s so sensitive. How he gets Bucky to cum is a more complex question.

He could follow through and fuck his throat… but taking his cock out of Bucky for even a second is probably a huge mistake right now especially seeing as all their toys that could replace him aren’t in his reach right now. 

He could fuck up into him until he came. He might like that, he definitely wouldn’t complain, but the way his internal muscles are squeezing like they’re trying to milk the come out of him makes him follow the line of logic he had with the first idea. Bucky might not even want his cock to come out long enough for a thrust. 

Playing with his nipples until he cums would be the wrong time of intense right now, there’s no doubt about that. So that leaves jerking him off. 

He briefly pulls his fingers out of Bucky’s mouth to hear the helpless screaming wail he makes at the shock of having a firm grip on his cock. He can’t possibly hold in his chuckle when the exact noise he was thinking of exits Bucky’s slick lips when he tightens his fist, it’s just way way louder than Steve was expecting which is what makes him laugh. He’s too needy to realistically predict. 

Making sure to get his other arm around Bucky’s chest he starts to really jack him off, leaning further in than should be possible to whisper filth into his open mouth between licking obscenely into it. 

Bucky goes fucking wild on his cock, wailing and crying, Steve feels similar. He's reached the point (a rare place) where he knows he won’t need to really thrust in and out of his sub’s almost painfully tight hole, just a little pulse here and there and he’ll be going off in a ridiculously short amount of time. 

The wet noises of Sir jerking his cock using his own pre-cum as lube fills Bucky’s head, making his blood boil. All he’s gotta do is sit pretty on Sir’s cock, Sir lets him sit pretty on his cock, Sir said he’s practically just a sex doll for him. 

Bucky can’t do anything but pant and whine and keen into Sir’s mouth. He’s sure the only muscles that work in his body are the one’s milking Sir’s cock. His cock, fuck, it’s still pulsing in him. Twitching now too, proof to Bucky that his dom loves the show he’s making for himself. 

Before he can stop himself or even realize what he’s doing the sub slurs out, “m’ pretty ‘addy”

If he thought he felt Steve’s cock twitch in him before it’s nothing compared to the involuntary convulsion Sir has at his own words. Which now ring in his head and make any blood that’s not pooling in his dick flow to his face.   
Sir grabs his face and snarls into his mouth, “work that hole around Daddy’s cock, slut.” 

And Bucky’s fucking gone. He’s in another dimension, deeper and higher than he’s ever been in subspace. Simultaneously aware of the overwhelming bodily sensations and floating away from himself. He feels himself cum and every little twitch and thrust of Si-Daddy’s cock in him makes him feel like he’s cumming again. 

He can’t tell if he’s cum multiple times from the sheer amount of pleasure he’s been subjected to throughout their session or if Daddy’s just plowing him and everything feels too good.

He hears from underwater a raw scream and a gutted moan. Himself and Daddy. 

The last thing he feels before he falls into the glorious abyss of clouds and gold and sweetness is himself clenching around the hot spray of Daddy’s release in him. He wants to scream again but nothing comes out. 

Steve feels Bucky go entirely limp in his arms. 

Not subspace, sweet and helpless to pleasure and Steve limp but asleep limp. Carefully Steve turns his boy in his lap, excruciatingly careful to not take his cock out for more than a second incase he wakes. When he’s got Bucky facing him it calms his own anxiety about the possibility of hurting his baby- the look painted on his face is beautiful. He feels his lips curl up. 

After at least ten minutes of light stroking Steve begins to tuck Bucky under their, now sticky, sheets. Not caring in the slightest about how gross Bucky will think this is in the morning because right now he is not going anywhere. Not when he just fucked Bucky good enough to pass out, it’s only happened once before and some intensive aftercare was needed, yeah, he’s not going to leave him until he can at least form a simple sentence that’s not comprised of moans.


End file.
